


Bless You

by ColeTReed



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeTReed/pseuds/ColeTReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free discovers a book, “The Book of Bless”, which claims it can bring happiness to everyone whose name is written within it.  Everyone, of course, except for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless You

_You, who have picked up this book, bear a power to bring happiness into this world.  A power to bring change, a power to put light into darkness, and a power to do good in this world.  It is a responsibility not to be taken lightly._

_Any name written within the confines of this book shall receive a blessing, their life significantly improved upon whence they were, with a dream or desire in their life coming true.  Each name may only be written once, and only one name can be written per day._

_The bearer of this book shall not receive any blessings from this book, and the book shall burn should the bearer attempt to write his own name._

_Should at any time you feel the burden of this book to be too much, simply pass the book to a new owner.  The blessings you have granted will disappear, and your memories erased, new memories planted.  You and those you blessed shall not hurt from the change._

_You, who have picked up this book, bring happiness to those around you._

“This has GOT to be the biggest load of rubbish I’ve ever read in my life.” Says Gavin, re-reading the front page of the weird book he’d gotten in the mail that morning.  Some fan had sent it to him, him figuring it to be some sort of metaphor or such artistic nonsense. 

Gavin Free was an Englishman, hailing from a town in Oxfordshire.  Currently, he was staying in Austin, Texas working for the internet production company Rooster Teeth.  He was fairly tall, skinny, and had a tan complexion.  His hair was wheat colored brown, sticking up in all sorts of different places, he couldn’t be bothered with such rubbish products.  Currently, he was sitting in a small café, waiting for his friend Michael to join him for lunch.  It was Sunday, and the two were planning on recording a video for Michael’s YouTube channel later that day, so they’d agreed to meet up at lunch. 

Gavin kept staring at the book, it having captured his attention since he’d opened the package that morning.  It looked like a typical composition notebook, just with a more fancy leather cover, a strap to keep it locked.  It was thin, having less than twenty pages of lined paper in it.

_What if it works?_

Gavin shook his head.  “No, nope, that’s stupid.” He says, putting the book away into his small messenger bag. 

A few moments pass, and he pulls it back out immediately, sticking it down on the table, opening it up, and him snagging a pen, uncorking the top. 

“Pffft.  Might as well do it for laughs, this could make a good podcast story.” He says, rationalizing his behavior. 

He thinks for a moment, and writes the first name that came immediately to mind. 

_Michael Jones_

He smiles.  Of all the people he knew, Michael was probably one of best friends.  He was a dick, sure, and he made Gavin’s internet career more or less a constant battle of good vs evil, but they were still friends.  The stuff on camera didn’t relate perfectly to real life, the two were genuinely close.

 _“Well Michael, let’s see if it comes true!”_ he thinks, laughing as he puts the book away.

~

 Michael shows up for lunch about half an hour late, sitting down across from Gavin. “GAVIN, you will not believe the shit that has happened to me today.” He says, his voice in his trademark angry tone that Gavin thought was reserved for the internet. 

 Gavin looks up curiously.  “What happened?” he asks, genuinely curious, but noticing right away the state of Michael’s hair.  It was a gobbing mess.  It was a glorified military cut, him now looking like a drill sergeant.

             Gavin cracks up immediately, laughing. 

             “It’s not funny GAVIN.” He says, emphasizing his name immediately. “Apparently saying that I want a little off the top means that they fucking buzz all the shit off.” He says, feeling his head and internally mourning the loss of his hair.

             “Our little office does not have the best luck with hair, does it?” he says, still chuckling a bit. 

              _So much for the book.  HA._  Gavin thinks, internally, remembering to bring this up on the next podcast.

             Michael’s phone starts buzzing.  After ordering his beverage, he answers it.

             “Whaddya want I-!” he says, getting cut off mid-sentence.  Gavin looks at him as his expression changes dramatically.  “I…  What?” he says, almost in a puzzled sounding voice.

             Gavin gives him an odd expression as Michael mutters a few things over the phone, finally hanging up a few minutes later. 

             “Everything all right?” Gavin asks, looking at Michael.

             Michael rubs his head.  “Uh, yeah, I’m just a little surprised.  About a month ago, when Lindsay and I went out of town to California, we’d gone as a little vacation to see her sister graduate, and I auditioned for a part in some kid movie for Nickelodeon as the big bad bully. Nothing big, I seriously don’t want an acting career; it’s just something I’d always wanted to do in life.  Kind of like on my bucket list or some shit.  Apparently they want to offer me a contract, and told me to get an agent.” Michael is now smiling like an idiot.  “DUDE, I’m gonna be in a movie!” he says, laughing.  “I’ve seriously got to get my inner-bully on.”, he says giving Gavin a wink, implying he’d be his practice buddy.

             Gavin nearly drops his glass, catching it quickly to avoid a tired cliché.    

            “You..  That’s….  Great!  That’s awesome Michael!” he says, a little shaken up, but maintaining his composure. 

_You’re bloody kidding me._

________________________

It had to be a coincidence, a fluke.  I mean, Michael’s the perfect asshole for a bully, he’d be good catering to an immature audience, and there is no bloody way in hell that the book had ANYTHING to do with it.

             Gavin was staring at the notebook, him back home for the evening.  It was just past midnight, him thinking that it was technically the next day.  He could…

             Gavin shakes his head.  “There is no bloody way that this book works!” he says, opening it up again.  In the line directly underneath Michael’s, Gavin writes another name, the name of another good friend.       

             _Ray Narvaez Jr._

Gavin throws the book into a drawer, him throwing the pen somewhere else in the room.  He’d prove to himself tomorrow that there was no such thing as this stupid bloody book.

_____________________

(The Next Day)

Gavin came into the office later than usual.  He’d overslept having been a little sick the night before, but still getting there only half an hour late.  Opening the door to the Achievement Hunter office, he notices the entire group wearing party hats, blowing those irritating American party favors, and bottles of booze everywhere.

“THREE CHEERS MAN!” he hears Jack say, him clinking a glass with Ray.  Jack was in his early thirties, a tall man with broad shoulders, and a fiery orange beard.  Ray was a scrawny man in his twenties, with a beard and glasses that screamed “gaming hipster”, though he was far from it. 

“What’s with the jovial celebrations?” he asks, sitting his bag down and turning to the group.

Geoff was the first to respond.  Geoff was a man in his late thirties, having a scruffy beard, a tall and average looking body, with sleeves of tattoos and wearing a worn shirt and pants.  “Well, look who finally decided to wake up this morning!  At least you got here though, we’re celebrating!”\

Michael grabs Ray, hugging him and hoisting him into the air.  “Lover boy and his lovely lady are finally moving in together!” he says as Ray attempts to free himself.

Gavin’s face turns a pale shade of white, despite his tan.  “What….” He manages.

Ray finally frees himself, walking up to Gavin.  “Well, Courtney and I had a long talk last night, and we decided it was time to take the plunge.  She’s coming out to Austin in about a month or two to stay after she finishes up her semester of school.”

Jack pats Ray on the back.  “Not only that, but she also got some huge contract deal this morning with one of her accessories didn’t she?  I bet that pays for the move by itself.”

Ray smiles.  “Yeah, we’d been worried a bit about money and getting it to work, but that sort of removed any roadblocks, so to speak.”

Gavin doesn’t know what to say.  “So…  I guess you’re pretty happy then!” he says, getting his cheerful demeanor back, patting Ray on the back.  “Congratulations mate.”

Ray smiles.  “Yeah man…  It’s like a fucking dream come true.”

Gavin declines an offer of cake, him suddenly feeling a tad ill.

___________

In the following week, Gavin tried everything in his power to disprove the book’s effectiveness.  It was completely possible that Ray and Courtney had been talking about the move for a long time, and a complete coincidence that she got the big contract deal with her jewelry.

Gavin wrote many names down that week, and each day he was proven more and more wrong.

_Geoff Ramsey_

Geoff won a free trip to some country out in Europe that he and Griffon had wanted to visit for years.  He claimed it was fate, and that they thought they’d never manage to go before they were old geezers. 

_Barbara Dunklemen_

Barbara won a small fortune on a lottery ticket she’d been given as a gift for her birthday from a fan as a joke.  She, however, returned the ticket to the person who’d bought it for her (bloody Canadians), and the owner was so grateful that they split the prize with Barbara.  She claimed she’d never been happier in her life, saying she could finally help her family and friends pay off loans, get debt free and be happy for the rest of their lives and get to have fun.

_Gus Sorola_

Gavin really had put all his hopes on this one.  Of all the people he knew, Gus was the most difficult to please.  There was no way in hell that a coincidence would happen with him.  Sadly, Gus came into the office that very day, proclaiming that he’d sold a domain name he’d held onto for years for several hundred thousand dollars, mentioning that he and Esther would be set for life.  From what Gavin understood Esther immediately spent some of the money on a fancy dog’s costume with a monocle.  Gus actually fucking SMILED that day, even bringing the fancy dog to work.. 

 Gavin put his head down on his desk at work, in a state of shock and disbelief. Everyone was talking to Gus, commenting how the luck of the office had to be at an all time high, everyone rubbing Gus’s belly for luck.

 Gavin takes his bag and quickly excuses himself to the restroom.  Once inside, he pulls out the book, looking at it, his brain exploding with thoughts.

  _You…  You’re…  Real._

He flipped it open again, looking at the instructions, with the names of his friends opposite it.  This was happening.  This was a thing.

  _I should…  I have to take this to someone.  Government?  Police?  I mean, I can’t possibly be the one to have this…_

His face is taken aback, him remembering the instructions.

  _You idiot, if you give the book away, all their happiness will vanish._

He could still hear the commotion in the hallway.  It was…  Overpowering.  Such small things, yet everyone’s lives were bloody glorious.  How could he…  How could he take that away from them?

 ________________

 It had been a few weeks since Gavin first picked up the book. Several dozen names now scrawled over the pages in different inks.  At first, he tried thinking of people who he wanted to be happiest the most, but quickly realized how selfish that was.  Instead, he puts names of people he’d known and met into a hat and would draw them out randomly.  He also began noting what their blessings were, amazed at what would make people so happy.

  _Michael Jones  (To Be In a Movie)_

_Ray Navaez Jr. (To be with Courtney)_

_Geoff Ramsey (Dream Trip with Wife)_

_Barbara Dunklemen (Shared Riches)_

_Gus Sorola (Financial Security)_

_Milley Ramsey (Baby Brother)_

_Griffon Ramsey (Artwork Recognized Worldwide)_

_(Hat Begins)_

_Kara Eberle (Did a celebrity’s hair/makeup)_

_Monty Oum (Job offer from Pixar / Declined It Because “Fuck that Corporate Shit”)_

_Burnie Burns (Rooster Teeth on Television)_

_Kerry Shawcross (Became a noted novelist)_

_Miles Luna (Became an bit-part actor in big production)_

_Lindsay Tuggey (To be a mother)_

_Jack Patillo (Marriage)_

_Ryan Haywood (His child’s success in life)_

_Caiti Ward (To make someone genuinely happy)_

_Victoria_ _Candies (To make a living out of art)_

_Joel Haymen (Credited worldwide with spotting the downfall of the Eastern Economy)_

Gavin was sitting at his desk at home.  The book was opened wide, him happy to see all the friends and family he’d made happy.  He’d been a bit disturbed by Joel’s reaction today, but apparently Times magazine was wanting him for interviews, so he’d not really gotten to talk to him very much.

 A small beeping noise can be heard, it coming from Gavin’s watch.  Having turned past midnight, it was time for him to pick up another name. 

 Getting up, he grabbed a small hat from his closet, some beanie thing he’d gotten from the office.  Inside were small slips of paper, names of people he’d met or seen. There were hundreds of them.  Pulling out a slip of paper, he smiles.  Putting the hat back where it had been, he takes the slip of paper and crumples it up.  Sitting back down, he pulls out a pen, and begins writing in the book again.

_Brandon Miller_

He puts his pen back into his desk, not realizing he had a guest.

 “Enjoying my colleague’s book?” says a soft voice filled with venom.

 Gavin jumped backwards, falling off his chair and into the floor.

 Before him was an odd looking man.  He had deep red eyes, the first thing he managed to notice about him.  He was wearing a solid black suit, with a deep scarlet undershirt and black tie.  He was tall, nearly six feet tall.  He had scorching red hair too, a color he thought reserved for Monty’s Ruby.

 “Who are you?!” screams Gavin, picking up a nearby chair and holding it like a lion tamer.

 The man bows softly. “My name is Zephyr Collins, and I am the Director of Balance.”

 Gavin is confused, his look bringing the point across nicely.

 “In short, I am a man here to give you a small warning.  My colleague’s book brings people happiness, but what you fail to realize is that everything has a cost.  The world must always been in balance, that is the law of equivalent exchange that governs us all.  For every bit of a happiness that you have created, you have created an equal level of sorrow.  Though I see you’ve failed to notice it yourself yet.” He says, sitting down on Gavin’s bed. 

 Gavin puts the chair down, realizing that the man was not there to harm him, and who knew about the book apparently.

Gavin looks the man directly into his eyes.  “What do you mean I’ve created sorrow?!” he screams, panicking slightly.

 The man chuckles.  “Oh nothing so dreadful, really, don’t get so excited.  Look into your own life a bit, shall we?” he says, poking Gavin in the stomach, him reeling over slightly in pain.  Gavin’s stomach had been bothering him lately, and he’d gone to several doctors explaining it to be just a mild issue that medication would fix. 

 “That’s just from the last few exchanges.  You haven’t even begun to pay for Joel’s wish, which should probably cost you something big financially.  I’m guessing some sort of trust fund falling through, though I’m never completely sure.  Maybe a case of identity theft.  Something.” He says, now playing with a magazine on Gavin’s bed. 

 Gavin looks at the man, eyeing him harshly.  “What are you on about?!” he says, fear now in his voice.

 Zephyr chuckles again.  “Well, I suppose I’ll make it clear then.  For every bit of happiness you bring to someone, your life will envelop in an equivalent level of sorrow.  For small blessings, it’s not much or even remotely significant to worry about, though some of those bigger blessings…..  I’m sure you remember the few days after Lindsay’s blessing?”

 Gavin did, his face turning pale.  He’d felt so sick that he’d gone to the emergency room, them putting him on morphine.  He was fine after a few days, but…  The pain…

 “That is what you can expect if you continue using that book.  My colleague seems to believe that humans are capable of enduring sorrow for the happiness of others, but I believe that’s selfish.  I merely wished to warn you, Mr. Free.” He says, vanishing without a trace.

 __________

 After Brandon’s blessing, Gavin took a few days and didn’t write any names.  He was worried, obviously, based on what the Zephyr person had said.  Was it true?  Well, it seemed like it.  Sure enough, Gavin had lost a significant portion of his 401(k), it being bad enough for his financial advisor to mention it to him personally, commenting on a bad investment.  He also suffered a big fall, nearly breaking his arm in two after Brandon’s blessing.

He wasn’t the only one to notice his poor “luck”.  Michael went as far to say he was cursed, especially considering the luck in the rest of the office. 

  _What do I do?  I can’t…  I can’t stop…_

Gavin was torn.  He’d brought his friends and family such happiness, and to not continue doing it?  It would be a crime, and for what?  He’d gotten a tummyache? Almost broke his arm?  How bad could it possibly be if those were the worst things that happened to him?

 Gavin laid his head down on his desk at work, exhausted from the previous’s nights sleeplessness.  He drifted off a bit, dreaming of everyone’s smiling faces.

_____

 It was months later.  Gavin continued writing names in the book.  Each page was now littered with them.  People he had seen at conventions.  People he’d see at local restaurants.  He’d long since run out of friends and family, picking strangers off the street eventually.  He’d stalk websites like Tumblr and Twitter, finding people in sorrow and picking them up out of it.  He’d gone through a significant number of pages now.

 He was outside in the park, him enjoying the warm Austin air and sunshine.  It was comforting on his bald head, absorbing the life energy of the sun almost.

 “Gavin, are you sure you want to be out like this?” says a worried Lindsay, who’d been attending to him today.

 Gavin nodded.  “Yeah, everything’s fine Lindsay.”

 Lindsay frowned.  “Well, I just don’t want you catching anything.  They say you’re more susceptible to illness during Chemo, so being outside in the grass just seems dangerous.” 

Gavin looked up, seeing Lindsay cradling her little baby boy, her looking at him with an irritated and concerned expression.  He just smiled at her.  “Yeah, I’m fine.”

_____________________

“Seriously Gavin, I have no idea how you manage all the shit you’re going through.” Says Burnie, pointing to the man on the couch. 

             Gavin was on the podcast.  He’d been a little too weak for it recently, but had finally gotten good reports from the doctor.  Hell, his hair was growing back, it back to where it was when he first started writing in the book.  Except for a few minor infections and other little things, he was healthy.  Well, as healthy as the world’s sickest person could be.  Seriously, he set a new Guinness Record.  That had been pretty cool.

             “Nah, I’m all right.” He says.

             Burnie shakes his head.  “Listen, Gavin, I think there is something seriously wrong with you.  You have the stroke where you can’t remember how to read for a few minutes, you get that cancer scare, and even now you’re recovering from a fucking broken leg.”

             Gavin kicked his cast-ridden foot on the podcast table, it riddled with dozens of doodles of dicks.  “Yeaaaaah, that wasn’t fun, I should have looked where I was going.”

             Burnie gave him this near angry look, played up for the cameras.  “HOW can you go through life not worrying about your health?  Good lord, I’ve never seen a more unlucky person in my life!  Did you piss on a grave or step on glass or some shit?  Jesus, we need to get you a bed of four leaf clovers or something.”

             Gavin chuckled.  “I just don’t let the small stuff bother me, I’d rather not know what’s wrong with me to be honest.  ”

              _Besides, I can’t afford to get too sad.  Otherwise…_

________________

Many years after the last podcast he’d ever do, Gavin wasn’t sure what was going to happen next.  He’d long since left Rooster Teeth, his health deteriorating to the point where he required constant hospitalization.  He was back in England, resting comfortably on his bed.  He had the odd visitor or two every few months, but he had lost connection with most people he’d known.

 The book was full, save for a single line left on the last page, big enough for one final name.  2,399 names.  2,399 people he’d managed to help.   2,399 people’s sorrow he managed to absorb into his body.  Nearly 7 years of experience, summed up in one book.

 “Filled it up good I see.  I’m impressed, I had half expected you to chuck it out after my last visit.” A familiar voice echoing. 

 Gavin doesn’t even need to turn.  It’s that Director.  Zephyr?

 “Last name, huh?  It’s a shame really, looks to me like there’s plenty of room for you to put your own name.  Too bad my colleague won’t let you.” he says, putting a hand on Gavin’s shoulder.  

Gavin has a blank expression on his face.  This would be it.  After this, his bad luck would end, and there was no going back to the person he was before.  Gavin didn’t care.  He’d kept writing names. 

 Although now…  He was scared.  He knew what was next, and Gavin didn’t want to do it.  Though he knew it was what he had to do.  Still, it wasn’t fair.  He’d…  He’d want to see him.

 “I could make all this go away you know?” he hears the Director say. 

Gavin couldn’t exactly reply.  He’d lost the ability to speak years ago, losing it after blessing someone with an angel’s voice.  She really was quite the songstress, he’d been a big fan.

Zephyr touches the book, the small blank in the book now burning a deep red. “There.  Just write your name right there.  I’ve removed the curse my colleague put on it.  You can write your own name, and it will take everything back.  You’ll be you again, back before you ever even knew about the book.  Everything will be in balance again, the world and yourself will never even know the difference.  They can’t mourn what they don’t have Gavin.  End your suffering and return back to where you were.  When YOU were happy.  Don’t throw your whole life away for some pipsqueak kid that you’ll never get to even meet.” He says, putting his hand on Gavin’s face, and touching it gently. 

Gavin didn’t change his expression.  He merely reached for the pen to his side. Zephyr’s words were all he needed to firm his hand. 

He’d saved a certain name for last, the name of the person he’d wanted to help so long ago, but knowing they had to be last to get the full benefit of his life and the book.

He wrote it sloppily, feeling the last of his life expiring as he finished it, falling backwards and falling asleep, crying softly, a mixture of happiness and fear.  The book burned, leaving nothing but ash in its wake.

Zephyr stood back, looking at Gavin, and shaking his head in disgust. 

“That man irritates me to no end, HOW does he know these humans so damn well?!” Zephyr storms out of the hospital room, a small buzzing noise ringing, signaling the flatline on Gavin’s screen.

 _____________

Cole Reed had been sipping tea peacefully inside the small diner.  He is swiftly joined by his dear friend Zephyr, him appearing out of thin air beside him. 

 “I hope you’re happy with yourself.  Another one just bit the dust, you fucking monster.” He says, muttering angrily.

 Cole smiled.  “I don’t think you quite understand how it works.”

 Zephyr gave him an angry look.  “I do understand.  IT FUCKING HURTS COLE.  I watch these people die slowly, while you sit there blabbering on about fate and some bullshit.  Is the happiness of so many worth the life of that ONE person!  I don’t fucking care if he saved the goddamn goddess Althena herself, he suffered the last of his life so you could play god with his friends and family.  Give them shitty little dreams and hopes they could have lived without.    I can’t interfere with you, but I certainly can fucking vent to you.”

 Cole’s expression failed to change.  “It wasn’t pointless.  The happiness he brought to those people was genuine.  He wanted it to happen, the book wouldn’t have worked otherwise.  Yes, he suffered, but there must always be sacrifice to balance out the world’s grander plans.  For my worlds and plans and hopes to work, there can’t only be sunshine and rainbows, there has to be stormclouds and thunder.  Besides, they always have a choice to get out.  It takes a truly powerful individual to meet their end goal.”

 Zephyr shakes his head.  “And what’s the end goal?”

Cole smiled.  “For the fairy tale ending, of course!” he says, a small dog popping from under the table handing a small piece of paper to Zephyr, winking at him. 

 ”I won’t look.” Cole said.

 ______________

 Gavin woke up, his head slamming against the backboard of his bed. “OWWWWW, bloody hell…..” he said, rubbing his head.

 That had been one hell of a dream.  He’d never slept that hard before, and it was almost lucid, feeling himself making the decisions, him wiping the tears of his face. “So…  So that’s what it feels like to die…  Bloody scary…” he says, still a bit shaken from the events of his evening.

 He looks up, taking in his surroundings.  Gavin was obviously home, asleep in his bed at the Ramseys.  It’d just been a bad dream, he says to himself.  He turns on a lamp, him obviously not going to be getting any more sleep tonight.  Touching his head, he realizes that all of that must have been the result of him playing Slender with Michael the night before.  Never again.

 Gavin stretches, getting up and deciding to go ahead and get ready for work.  Or he was, until he notices a small envelope on his desk.  It’s addressed to him, a seal on the back with some sort of Rooster Teeth sticker, though the logo looked a lot different than he’d ever seen.   

_Mr. Gavin Free,_

_I don’t know exactly how to thank you, especially since you’re no longer with us.  I’ll probably never properly express my gratitude.  However, I’ll never be able to forget you, and I’m glad to hear that you’re actually doing well.  I’m sad that I can’t tell my parents that though, but apparently those are the rules._

_We’ve never met, but years ago, when I was just a child, I was suffering from a terrible disease, leaving me blind and unable to ever see. I was on a transplant list, but it was a mile long and it would be years before I ever saw.  Imagine to my parents surprise when they discovered that you had left your eyes for me, you passing away and refusing life saving treatment to speed up the process.  That was about ten years ago, and I’m 18 now, just now learning about you from this strange man that showed up out of nowhere!_

_I know that my dad says you were the dumbest man he’d ever met, and my mom says she never understood how you smiled all the time, but I think I can “see” why.  I know this sounds odd, but I feel like I can see the world through your eyes.  I see your friends, your family and the people you knew for years.  With so many people around you happy that you loved, how could you possibly be sad!_

_Besides, I know what you did.  Zephyr told me, and he says you’ll know what that means.  He also wanted me to tell you that you’re a fucking idiot for going through all that. I tend to agree, but I’m also standing here alive and well today because of you.  So many people are living their dreams, or met the people they’d eventually marry because of you.  We found cures for diseases that we’d never otherwise found if you hadn’t “blessed” the researchers.  We found advancements in technology that have brough peace and prosperity across the GLOBE when you’d blessed students in college, hoping to be smart enough to save the world.  YOU.  You did all of it.  You never even got thanked for it either, living your secret in silent suffering.  So on behalf of mankind, THANK YOU!_

_You really did change the fates of so many people; I can’t believe how much you suffered for that!!_

_I’m sure you’re wondering about the old gang.  They’re happy and healthy, and doing fine.  They truly do miss you Gavin, they talk about you all the time.  (Did you really have a morbid fear of wet bread?)_

_Mom and Dad had another few kids, and we’re all a big happy family.  Oh, my dad is Michael Jones and my mom is Lindsay Jones if you didn’t know._

_Most people in Rooster Teeth are about the same, still as happy as you’d made them when you went back to England.  The company is beyond successful, and I’m starting an internship there next week.  There have been marriages, kids and way too many new people that I could ever hope to list out.  I could go on and on, but I’m sorry I can’t write this letter much longer, mostly because Zephyr is already breaking all kinds of laws and stuff apparently.  He says his boss is going to be all over his ass if I write for much longer, so please just know how much we love you, and I really hope you’re enjoying your “other life” you got from the full book of names, you deserve all the happiness in the world, and I’m sure that’s what you’ll get._

_Thank you for everything Uncle Gavin,_

_Mitchell Gavino Jones_

Gavin isn’t sure what to make of the letter, but he feels a tear fall down his check. Had that really all been a dream, or had that been…  Had he…?

 He thinks back to the book he’d dreamed about, and remembered the last name he’d written down.  It was the only one he’d bothered to remember, thinking about how weird is was to see his own name in it, cursing dream Michael and Lindsay for being so damn cheesy. 

  _Mitchell Gavino Jones (Sight)_


End file.
